Pet owners, for example the owners of dogs, often use a harness in lieu of a collar when walking their pet on a leash. Harnesses are particularly advantageous for the owners of small pets, where a traditional collar can press on the neck of the animal causing discomfort or even injury.
Traditional animal harnesses are subject to a number of serious disadvantages. Among other things, with traditional animal harnesses, the human companion must push the neck strap (one piece) over the animal's head, over the ears and down to the neck area. Because, the strap around the neck area must be tight enough to be secure and because the animal's head area is larger, pushing the neck strap over the animals head is uncomfortable for the animal and not easy for the owner. Furthermore, with conventional harnesses, not only does the harness have to be pushed over and down the animal's head, but also the animal's left leg must be contorted in an unnatural way to get through the left side of the harness. Moreover, many human companions do not correctly position traditional harnesses. The correct positioning of a harness is to have the D ring (e.g. the ring allowing connection to a leash) at the rear of the top strap so the leash is attached at the chest area behind the front legs, and not in the neck area in front of the animal's front legs. With standard harnesses it can be different to determine the correct position, and as a result, many people position the harness incorrectly and have the D ring at the front of the top strap of the harness so the leash pulls at the neck area.
Hence, an improved animal harness that would be easier to handle when putting on a pet would be a significant help to pet owners.